


Tired

by hannah182



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, luke hemmings - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah182/pseuds/hannah182





	Tired

"I'm home," I heard a tired voice echo through the hallway.   
A head appeared around the door of the living room, making me look over.   
"Hey, chicken." I said to him, "how was your day?"   
"Stressful," he said as he walked further into the living room, dumping his bag onto the floor before collapsing down onto the sofa next to me. By the way his eyebrows were furrowed, I could tell something else was on his mind.   
I shuffled closer to him.   
"What's up?" I asked as his head fell onto my shoulder with a huff.   
He shrugged, "nothing."   
I sighed, "you're lying to me."   
"I know," he sighed, too.   
I asked him to tell me what was wrong as I stroked his hair, softly kissing the top of his head in the process.   
"I did an interview today and the guy asked me about you." He swallowed hard before continuing. "He asked me how I got so lucky to have you, and I couldn't give them an answer..."   
I suddenly felt a wetness upon my shirt and I realised he'd started to cry softly.   
He sniffed before he said, "...I realised in that moment how I'm not good enough for you and that I don't know what I'd do if you ever left me for someone else."   
By now, he was sobbing.   
I rubbed his shoulder in comfort as my eyebrows furrowed.   
"What do you mean by you're not good enough for me?" I asked, confused.   
"Well, I just feel like I'm not good enough for you..." he mumbled, trailing off before continuing as I felt an unexpected feeling of anger bubble up inside me. "...you're so pretty and funny and I just feel like-"   
Before he could continue, I felt something inside of me snap. I pulled back making his head disconnect from my shoulder with my arm still around him.   
"Listen, douchepants." I said as I thrusted my fore finger into his face. "If anyone in this relationship should not feel good enough it should be me. You are the sweetest, kindest and cutest motherfucker I've ever met. So, don't you dare say you're not good enough for me because I can assure you it's the other way round."   
That shut him up.  
His mouth quivered, struggling to find words to say. The tears still gently falling down his cheeks.   
I sighed, immediately feeling bad as I wiped away a few of his tears before gently pulling his head back onto my shoulder, "I didn't mean to get angry at you, it just frustrates me that you think you're not good enough when you clearly are."   
He snuggled into my shoulder, wrapping an arm around my waist. He sniffles as a few more tears fell, before saying, "I love you, so much."   
"Why are you crying, you soppy knob?" I giggled.   
"Because I love you and I'm tired," he giggled with me.   
I kissed the top of his head before saying, "I love you, too." I continued to rub his shoulder, helping him to calm down.   
"I know it's only 10:00pm but I think you need to go to bed, chicken." I said as I rubbed my thumb across his cheek. He nodded in response before we both stood up and headed to the bedroom, ready for a long nights sleep.


End file.
